Tengai Empire
'''Tengai Kingdom '''is one of the first recorded kingdoms within Gaia's history. In the past it's gates were closed off from connections from inhabitants of other Kingdoms, but has time has went on the Tengaians have been little by little more open to the public, making it be a bit backwards on progression but also other parts of the land quickly adapted to the mordern times. It's located at the very east of the map of Gaia within a very pieced peninsula, full of mountains and forests and plenty of good places to fish and farm. It's weathers are know to be formidable packing the essence of all four seasons. History At the beginning of Gaia's creation, most of the mythicals within the eastern parts of Asia all gathered up within this country, all due to a very complicated fight around that some countries did not believe their emperor has an all mighty figure, causing a lot of power wars among all the other early kingdoms. This caused the country to close up from all other relations within Gaia, in decision of their Emperor Kueng Reyjin wishing not conquer but to be accepted. The empire also posessed on their control a crystal that granted a vast control on weather, although very unstable and mainly used by the All Seeing Seers who were often relied on to predict disasters or victories of the empire making it a hard place to take over, by knowing when best to use the great item to it's best potential and not to back fire. It was of course also located on the very peak of Tengoku Mountain, within the castle of Sora Shira, the capital built around the mountain. It started with the empire that later on divided into sectors on each family, the Tengu to Treasury, Kitsune to Socialism, Jorogumo to Resources and so on. They had a stable division living off often on small farms and rice plantations when the population amount was smaller. Over multiple centuries they managed to handle themselves on their own, until the drought caused by the old Seer, Minori Kai from the Feng Huang family, went on a rampage after being many years locked under forceful work under the country's demands has it developed more with more occuring wars and number of inhabitants, causing years of scorching sunlight and forest firest that consumed a great part of the forests, though leaving than grand fields of fertile earth where the Feng Huang moved to begin the agricultural sector to stabalize the kingdom, giving origin to Tayo Town. The recuperation was succecful with an unexpected spurt of growth on stock that the kingdom did not know what to do with it. The Feng Huang family would relay along with the Kitsune's on the Socialism and the Kappa's on the Marine sectors to perhaps work togheter to start exporting and trade goods with the outside, open the gates to the other kingdoms to visit in order to make Tengai an empire open to all again. With the majority of votes agreeing with this, including the Emperor's, Tengai was an open country again for all to visit and aid, making quick ties with places like Aldeith and Celedon, followed with Denego and Truesdale and onward. Of course causing a bit of a stirr has some of the population was not open yet to welcome outsiders, but some quickly adapted, even creating Neurui City who took in the advancements and cultures of the more modern countries like Truesdale, making a great clash and mesh between old and new. Everything was stable, the empire grew and everything was fine within it, Maple Kai Ann, dauther of Apollo Kai an old member of the Feng Huang and Mandarine Ann, an inhabitant of Dula, was the first seer between a Tengaian and an outsider of the so long closed kingdom. This of course caused some polemic between the society in the empire but the child grew to be very reliable and kind, compared to their previous seer and still alive, Juri Himura, daughter of the leader of the Jorogumo family. A slight disaster though stroke at the time when Maple Kai Ann disappeared for a few years, causing another polemic without a proper guidance and control on the weather crystal causing the country to go in slight dissaray, even with their current seer now, Juri Himura, doing her mightest to bring the land to it's prosper self again. This broke the sectors and Emperor's trust with the Feng Huang family and since than, things have been tense yet again, threatning for wars to happen even between the families, thinking one might turn on eachother. Though later in line the girl was found again, Maple Kai Ann was located to be within Lunar along with one of the knights of Lunar, Mata Nightwalker. The emperor and father had tried to pull the girl back but to no avail, now the empire is futher more pieced and against the Feng Huang and divinizing more the seer of the Jorogumo family to be their next emperor after their long king Kueng Reijyn has given so much trust to the Feng Huang family. It's currently stable though by a thread for a revolution to happen against the Emperor at the present time. Only with the Feng Huang, Kappa and Tengu family at their side. Government Locations Crescent Town Relations with Other Nations Military Conditions/Status Geography and Environment Economy/Market Demographics Language Religion Education Health Culture Arts Cuisine Other Activities Trivia Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms